1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optimization procedures, and, more specifically to a design and process scheduling optimization method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Time management is a basic function of the system of construction project management. Time management constitutes project planning and project control. A project plan is devised to provide time guidance for the expeditious accomplishment of the project. During the construction phase of the project, project management controls site operations by establishing a progress monitoring and information feedback procedures.
Current practices of progress monitoring and evaluation involve the use of the superintendent's daily site reports and the project manager's monthly progress reports to describe the quantities of completed activities. Project monitoring involves the determination of work quantities put into place and the feedback of this information in a format suitable for direct comparison with the plan. Project monitoring is performed at regular intervals and at a predetermined cut-off dates. Based on the fed back data, the whole situation of the project is analyzed and consequently corrective actions are suggested to expedite lagging activities.
The traditional monitoring practice involves collecting actual quantity data, and comparing against a benchmark, which represents the relevant planned data. The encountered well-known problem in monitoring is that the quality of the collected data is often subjected to great variation due to the variation in the reporting skills as well as the willingness to record data accurately.
Thus, a design and process scheduling optimization method solving the aforementioned problems is desired.